The Uzumaki twins
by IvoA
Summary: What if Naruto was born with a twin sister named Megumi. Both sharing the burden of the kyubi, Naruto with The Yang aspect and Megumi with the Yin. Pairings Anko/Kakashi Naruto/Hinata far into the future
1. Chapter 1

The Uzumaki twins

Minato lay at his pregnant wife's side as she went to labour with their twins. Megumi came out first just a few minutes ahead of her brother Naruto. As Minato went back to repairing kushina's seal. A masked man holding Naruto at knife point had appeared.

Step away from the Jinchūriki

Elsewhere in the Land of Fire

Tsunade had just picked up the lottery ticket she bought yesterday and looked very closely at it.

Then she drank deeply from her sake bottle and looked again. She was holding in her hand the winning

ticket, it was worth over 250 million Ryo.

Oh God no the twins, she knew she should have never trusted Sensei with such important task. She quickly pocketed her winnings.

"Shizune we are heading to the leaf now." Said Tsunade

Her apprentice had simply stared at her in complete shock.

"Shizune snap out of it, we don't have time to waste my god children's lives are in danger."

"Yes Tsunade-sama right away."

Both ran straight towards the leaf at top speed leaving behind all their possessions. Luckily the trip had not taken long since they were only half a day away from the Leaf.

When they finally got to Konoha they noticed wide spread destruction, it looked like the Nine Tails had broken free from its prison. She was greeted by the third Hokage and was told to follow her to a room at the hospital surrounded by Anbu of course only 2 were visible.

There in the middle of the room were two babies a mini-Kushina and a mini-Minato lay. Sarutobi began

To inform her of what happen. He told her how the fourth had re sealed the Kyubi splitting its essence into Yin and Yang natures and sealing them into his new born children.

Hiruzen proceeded to say that they would be put into the orphanage but was interrupted. Tsunade had stated that the children were Uzumaki and due to the treaties between the Senju and Uzumaki Clans they had fallen under Senju clan matters. Tsunade then mention that she would be raising them.

Jaraiya had taken the liberty at the moment cutting off his sensei before he could speak again and announcing his arrival by mentioning that he had transferred the appropriate funds and had cleared her debts costing him a fortune the minute he realized her plan. Jaraiya had whispered a small thanks to kami very thankful that his books sold so well. Jaraiya also argued that it was widely known among the shinobi world that the Uzumaki and Senju clans were very close. He argued that if the Uzumaki twins were to be adopted by a Senju no one would consider it odd.

Sarutobi at this point tried to convince his students to become the Hokage. Both turned him down stating they were simply too busy for such responsibilities. Jaraiya had to maintain his spy network and Tsunade was going to raise two newborns. Jaraiya sweeten the deal since he knew Minato's secret of dealing with the dreaded paperwork but would only release said information if Sarutobi agreed with Tsunade adoption of the twins.

Hiruzen had relented to their demands with such invaluable information on the line, although dreading the return of such horrid beast as the mountains of paperwork that resulted from his resuming the role of Kage. Thankfully dealing with the twins had fallen under clan matters and was now largely outside of council jurisdiction.

Later during the day when the Council where able to convene

Jaraiya and Tsunade had turned up with the twins in their arms Tsunade holding Megumi and Jaraiya holding Naruto both were soundly asleep. The elders and clan heads took one good look at the twins and instantly recognized their lineage it was quite obvious. As the Council was explained on just how the fourth had save them from the disaster that befallen them. They were also informed to Tsunade adoption of the twins on clan grounds stifling an argument on the matter.

The Civilian side had kept their mouths shut since the two Sanin were looking straight at them with looks that promised death to anyone that would seek to harm the children. It was clear from the looks of otter hatred coming off them that they wished to harm the twins.

After the meeting Hyuga Hikari (Hiashi Hyuga's mother and current matriarch of the Hyuga clan) followed closely by Nara Shikaku, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame had approached Tsunade on the matter of starting a medical program.

"Tsunade-hime we would like to talk to you about opening a medical program, we would be interested in funding said program" spoke Hikari Hyuga

Tsunade was intrigued by the notion

What do you have in mind Hikari-Chan? (Tsunade and Hikari were old friends that went back decades)

"We would provide you with teachers on the various matters which we specialize the Hyuga would provide chakra-control instructors, the Yamanaka would provide experts in the fields of botany and Psychology and the Aburame with more general scientific background such as biology and chemistry.

This would reduce your workload giving you more time to spend with your family of course we would provide you with more the adequate funds, you would be free to design your program any way which you choose.

As you are more the aware we Shinobi live in a dangerous world and many of our kunoichi choose to retire when they start their own families. We would like to reserve spaces for our respective clans for those individuals allowing them in their own way to contribute to the welfare of Konoha."

Tsunade had smiled on her old friend took one look at the gathered clan heads all how where nodding their consent. "Once we get settled down lets say two weeks we can hammer out the details over sake and pastries at the Senju estate." Tsunade answered her old friend.

The group dispersed to make preparations.

.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later (Ages 2-3)

Tsunade kept herself busy setting up the medical program and raising 2 kids had eaten up all her time. Thankfully her old friend Hikari had provided her with a full time and quite reliable nanny from the branch Hyuga family.

Speaking of the Hyuga the Hyuga brothers Hiashi and Hizashi had taken to dropping their kids Neji and Hinata off leaving them to play with her kids. Of course when the other clan heirs Shikamaru, Ino, Choji Shino and Yakumo had join them, her dear friend had provided them with a additional caregiver one versed in teaching young children. Among clan born one can never start practicing chakra control too early, and there were no one better at that then the Hyuga. With the Anbu stationed at the Senju main residence watching over the 2 Jinchūriki and the medical school nearby nowhere else in Konoha was more secure the Uzumaki seals still in operation only sweeten the deal.

The founding clans the Nara, Hyuga, Yamanaka and Aburame clans had monopolized the medical program filling the classrooms with dedicated and skilled housewives skills ranging from high chunin to elite jonin.

After 2 years her first batch of students began to graduate these were of course her more experienced students who simply didn't need to go through the full course. This allowed her to greatly expand the medical program finally having just enough spaces in her program to offer the Akimichi with much haggling with the other clans. The Akimichi offered to provide the program with pharmaceutical and nutritional expertise. The Kurama clan had reserved some spots in her program in exchange providing her for those skilled in detecting Genjutsu alignments and stress related injuries. All in all her program was turning to be the finest medical school in the elemental nations.

One year later the Kumo peace-alliance treaty (3 years old)

Tsunade was about to head home to her munchkins she just finished giving the Kumo delegation a tour of her school. Many along with the visiting Raikage A were very interested in her program. A who was poaching bloodline limits and providing shelter to those fleeing the bloodline purges in the Bloody Mist was very keen on making sure nothing derailed the peace talks. The truce with the leaf was about to expire and tension between the Mist and Cloud were running high.

"Tsunade-hime thank you for the tour of your lovely school, your help will go a long way in helping Kumo establishing a similar program. Please take these scrolls they will help your children when they come of age and remember that dealing with Kumo can be profitable for all concerned." Lord A said as he left

Naruto and Megumi ran straight toward her giving her a big hug and talking apparently the recent Akimichi hire was an excellent chief and had taken in providing them with delicious and healthy meals fit for growing children. Megumi now with long and deep red hair had come to love her dango while Naruto had fallen in love with ramen.

Their mouths were filled with fruit smoothies and she could smell the wonderful aroma of _Shiruko along with a rich vegetable stew that was obviously her and Shizune's dinner_.

She asked them how their day was.

"Ka-san we went over to Hinata-chan for her birthday and we give her the presents you got for her, we went and played in the park but mean people kept giving us dirty looks. Kaka _Niichan (they can't pronounce Kakashi yet) let us play with his puppies they were so cute." Said a very exited Naruto _

"_Ka-san can I get the pretty mask Kaka Niichan was wearing (Kakashi was wearing his Anbu mask at the time)" spoke Megumi _

"_Maybe when you're older" Tsunade answered _

_Their nanny had come to crab them for their baths._

_As they grew older they began to learn shinobi skills from their many tutors who were gracefully provided for by the Hyuga, Nara and surprisingly Aburame and Kurama clans. They would learn and play with their friends who would join them for the lessons._

_As the enrollment for the shinobi academy date came closer the twins grew excited at the prospect of becoming Ninja and learning cool jutsu. Naruto went as far saying he was going to be glad he wouldn't need to learn boring subjects like history and meditation anymore. Little did he know his lessons would only get even more boring than the ones he was used to._

_Megumi on the other hand wanted to go to medical school but was kept being told she was way too young for that. She became sad until Tsunade told her that she would be teaching them all kinds of useful medical stuff when they enrolled in the academy. _

_Naruto was a energetic and vibrant kid that couldn't stay still for long, while Megumi was a quiet and introspective child. They had made friends with Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Yakumo and Hinata who were told were going to be in their classes at the academy so they would still be learning together and wouldn't have to miss their friends. _

_Tsunade had warned them that some mean people didn't like them and if they tried anything funny to tell her right away, she would straighten everything out. Jaraiya who would show up every few months staying for a few weeks each time would always teach them new fuinjutsu and help them with their studies. He also let them play with his froggies and left them away to send him messages if they had any questions on the stuff he left them to learn when he was away. _

_Jaraiya had told them to trust their gut feeling if something didn't sound right they should listen to it and remember to tell Tsunade before doing anything that they felt was off. _

_Jaraiya had shown up a week before academy was to start for them and had brought them nice outfits. Megumi had gotten several red Kimonos that he picked up from his journeys Naruto had also gotten. He also decided to pick up several Kimonos for Yakumo and Hinata who their caretakers had asked them to keep an eye out for on his trips. Yakumo had received several burgundy ones and Hinata were all lavender. He also provided the children with several high quality practical wear from the land of Iron that had chakra conductive armour build into them while being flexible enough not to hinder movement. The armour was designed to grow with the as they grew and would be good until the hit a major puberty induced growth spurt. _

_Just before they started the academy Jaraiya had upped their resistance, gravity and chakra Seals. Shikamaru wasn't very happy but Yushino his mother had scolded him and reminded him if he had the energy to complain maybe the seals weren't set high enough and Lord Jaraiya should raise them even more before he left. That shut him right up but not before muttering something about troublesome women. _

_Yushino had taken Megumi aside and told her that a shinobi life was dangerous and they would need to be well prepared to face the world when the graduated. She asked her to keep an eye on Shikamaru for her and to make sure that he didn't slack off at school for his own good. If he wasn't doing his very best at school since the Nara were know to slack off in their youth, she should inform her as soon as she could so she could correct that __**very**__**dangerous**__ habit. _


	3. First day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto.

The first day of school

Naruto woke up very exited he practically dragged his sister out of bed, he couldn't wait to train to become real ninjas. Megumi was finding this day to be very troublesome, first her brother had practically dragged her out of bed an whole hour before she had to knocking over her favourite orange book.

They had a light breakfast consisting of fruit smoothies; toast some dango and a plate of rice balls with veggies and some dango for dessert. Their Akamichi nanny had made them all balanced lunches which did not have any ramen. Of course Naruto had to scream bloody murder at this "atrocity" complaining rather loudly why dango and no ramen.

Tsunade, who had been quite busy looking over her class notes for the new semester, just ignored them. Jaraiya wanted Tsunade's help with his manuscript concerning his non Icha Icha series.

It followed the life of a young inspiring med nin, as she grew up dealing with all sorts of issues as she followed her hearts dream. Narrowly avoiding the dreaded pitfalls of the fan girl disease the main character dealt with all sorts of issues that young women-girls dealt with growing up.

Tsunade was his co- author/ editor and this new series had quickly become the inspiration for young women across the elemental lands. Sadly there were many out there who viewed anything published by Jaraiya as hentai to be avoided like the plague. True they had some smut in them put it was kept to where it was appropriate she saw to that.

Her gaki mainly Naruto was giving her a headache again loudly complaining about his lack of ramen. Now Shizune was nagging him about his love of ramen. As always she was eternally grateful to her chief who always had her meals ready for her. Tsunade had to rush out to get to her classes on time.

But she did have time to give them some words of advice.

"Megumi, Naruto try to stay out of trouble and remember that some of your classmates will be civilian born and won't have the same understanding of shinobi matters as you. If they are teaching stuff you already know, just continue on with the medical training I left you. I expect the two of you to keep up with what I and Jaraiya leave for you." Tsunade sternly told them

Kakashi had walked in on them at this point; he was there to escort both of them to school.

Naruto was wondering why Kakashi was doing there so early in the morning. He had known for a while, that Anko and Kakashi like to "wrestle" early in the morning. He walked in on them in the middle of one of their wrestling matches. He was practicing his chakra suppression techniques Jaraiya sensei had taught him. They had always wondered on the real reason Kakashi was always late, so he decided to go find out.

On their way they had met up with Anko who was escorting Hinata to the academy. Hinata was quite nervous but she perked up when she saw her friends. Of course Megumi had a stash of fresh dango that their nanny had packed just for Anko.

"Good Moring Hinata-chan, Anko Sensei "chirped Megumi and Naruto in perfect unison Kakashi had greeted them with an eye smile.

"Anko sensei, nana had told me to give you these." Megumi said as she greeted Anko

She handed her a large container filled with dango. Nana had always made extra dango for Anko.

"Good morning, Naruto-Kun, Megumi-Chan, Kakashi Sensei "greeted Hinata who was starring out Naruto, she could smell fresh cinnamon buns coming from him.

Naruto was wondering why Hinata-chan was staring at him, then it hit him nana had given him a small package for Hinata. Their nana loved to bake them fresh goodies each morning, there was always the smell of fresh baked goods early in the morning. She always made sure that Ka-Chan had always had some fresh pastries ready for breakfast each morning.

"Nana told me to give you these she said you don't need to worry you will to great in school" Naruto said as he handed her the package. Hinata proceeded to devour her buns and now had a big smile on her face. Naruto now was feeling a little jealous of Anko Nechan, Megumi Nechan and Hinata-Chan who all had their favorites made just for him. He really wanted his ramen.

"Anko Nechan, Kakashi Niichan could we stop for ramen on the way pretty please" Naruto said as he tried to perform the Kinjutsu known as the dreaded Puppy Eyes No Jutsu sadly he failed miserably.

They soon reached the academy their all their friends, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Yakumo Kurama greeted them they were quite happy when they found out that all their friends would be in the same class as them.

Yushino Nara, Shikamaru's mother had taken Megumi and Ino aside and reminded them of the promise they had made her earlier. Shikamaru must not be allowed to slack off during school and she stressed the importance it was to make sure he always did his best no matter what. It would be for his own good and it would also save his life later on.

Shikamaru had a feeling from the very bottom of his heart that thinks just got allot more troublesome. Sadly for him Megumi, who had always played Shogi with him when they had grown up together, knew exactly just how smart he really was and had proclaimed that he could easily become Rookie of the year. Megumi went on to state that if he didn't become Rookie of the Year it was because he wasn't trying hard enough.

Yushino made a special note to punish Shikamaru if he was anything other than the best. She knew Megumi quite well and trusted her judgment. If Megumi said he had that potential she tended to believe her. She went on after her little chat with the girls to inform Shikamaru of what was expected of him. He was told in what would happen to him if he failed to live up to those expectations. No son of hers would slack of and indulge in any laziness.

Itachi had dropped of his little brother Sasuke who had greeted the twins coldly; he knew all he needed to know about them. The Senju and Uchiha were rivals with a long history of bad blood. The fact that the Uzumaki clan had broken the stalemate that the Senju and Uchiha had, they had come to the aid of their cousins. The Uzumaki had a great deal of success in sealing away the sharingan.

Uzumaki fuinjutsu used in the wars had reduced the rate in which the Sharingan had manifested in the Uchiha clan. Few as a quarter of the Uchiha clan had the capacity to awaken their eyes. This was a bitter pill to swallow for them, since before every Uchiha had the Sharingan. They were working hard to undo the genetic damage but the Uzumaki were unrivaled in the art of fuinjutsu and it was an exercise in frustration. Naturally the Uchiha did not share this information with outsiders.

Hana Inuzuka also had dropped of her little brother Kiba; she had an orange book in her hand. It was a pre-print release that her mother Tsume had managed to score for her. She was very eager to read it. She was getting dirty looks from the parents of the civilian born students.

Now in a week's time the newest rap album by the dreamy Lord Killer Bee the hero of the bloodline purges. He had saved thousands of lives during that dark period in mist history. Now with his actions having made him into an international hero, his record sales had skyrocketed and he was now the number one rap star in the elemental nations.

Many of the male students had taken to imitating their male role model. It was widely known that Lord B had managed to land into a relationship Mei Terumi a very beautiful redhead of Uzumaki descent. Hana was eager to drop off her brother and go sign the petition for Lord Killer B to hold his concert in Konoha.

Scene change Classroom

Naruto and Megumi had sat with their friends, when the 2 teachers had introduced themselves they had given the twins dirty looks. Megumi and Naruto had noticed this and placed them in the mean people to keep an eye out for. Mizuki and Iruka had their work cut out for them. They had gone over the plan for the year what they would be learning and what type of classes they could choose for their optional classes. They also gave out their class schedules.

8-9 am Chakra theory and control 101

9-10 am History of the Great Nations

10-11 am Academy fitness Lessons

11 am-12 pm the shinobi Code and interpretation

12 am- 1 pm Lunch

1 pm -2 pm (team based exercises and games) Gym

2 pm -3 pm Options either flower arrangement or calligraphy for girls or

Calligraphy and Kenjutsu for boys

3 pm – 4 pm Sciences

4 pm – 5 pm Literature

Naruto was complaining rather loudly at the lack of jutsu in their class program, even Kenjutsu which was only included as an option due to a certain rappers popularity didn't have any jutsu being taught just the basic katas.

Iruka had to explain to Naruto that the majority of the class was from civilian backgrounds and they needed to first learn how to access their chakra before they could learn any jutsu. That the theory would keep him busy while the rest of the class learned how to first use their chakra pool. He also mentioned that academy students didn't have the chakra to use even the most basic jutsu.

Shikamaru would have normally slept during class but was too scared to, he was fairly certain that his mother had eyes and ears in the class keeping close tabs on him. He did the next best thing and proceeded with his fuinjutsu course load and practiced his calligraphy. That should keep his mother off his back and was pretty simple.

Most of Naruto and Megumi's group had taken to doing the extracurricular that Jaraiya and Tsunade-Sama had provided them either focusing on the medical ninjutsu, fuinjutsu or on the information gathering assignments. (Megumi, Ino, Yakumo, Choji on the medical) (Naruto, Shikamaru on the fuinjutsu)(Shino on the information gathering)

Kiba and Sasuke on the other hand were bored out of their minds. They had learned most of what they were being taught by their clans. Sasuke had inherited the Uchiha curse namely fan girls and Kiba was quickly growing jealous of him.

The first day went rather quickly although some of the instructors had tried a few funny thinks around the twins, but they quickly but found out that the Anbu were watching quite closely and wouldn't tolerate any funny business.

When they got home from their busy and boring day at school, nana had made them a feast to celebrate their first day at school. Naruto would finally get some surprisingly healthy ramen. Ka-san and Shizune Nechan wouldn't be home until a little later.

They had a Hyuga tutor named Hana who would be available to answer any questions they had with their homework. She was quite adept with chakra control and Genjutsu and she would often have them due chakra exercises appropriate for those with larger chakra reserves. She had flat out told them to ignore any chakra control exercise that they did at the academy since they would be useless to them.

When Tsunade had gotten home she had given them a big hug and congratulated them on their first day at school. She was proud of her little kids as they were growing up on her. She praised them saying that they would grow up to be strong and respected medical ninja, just like her.

She took them aside and showed them a simply medical technique to dull the pain and had left them with scrolls. Tsunade told them if they behaved and did well she would give them neat and useful jutsu to learn on their spare time.

She had hugged and kissed them both saying just how proud she was of them before sending them to bed.


End file.
